


Tamed By The Hand Of Evil

by ImLittleSparrow



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLittleSparrow/pseuds/ImLittleSparrow
Summary: Set in Victorian London. Hannibal Lecter is the towns local tailor who has his thumb in many pies. His only goal is to lure the towns troubled Graham boy into his hands with pure curiosity. Upon their first official meeting, he discovers the young Will is hunting Jack The Ripper after it's suspected that's the man who murdered his mother.





	1. Lure The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little bit of a strange one and this Hannibal is more based on Hopkins version rather than Mads but all other characters being introduced are based on the TV Series. I am also working on a Teacher AU where Hannibal & Will are much more in character this story is more for fun and the humour of having a Victorian Will looking for Jack The Ripper. See how it goes & hope someone enjoys it :) I tend to work in very short chapters but if I stick to this particular story then there will be plenty of them. I have little to no confidence when it comes to sharing writing and makes me very anxious to post things but it's something I want to overcome which is why I will begin to share these silly stories.

The hanging sign outside the timber-framed building read in large thick letters "Lecters Tailoring" the most popular tailoring store in all of London's west end. Hannibal Lecter, a lavish man owned the property tailoring for those who could afford to buy. A beautiful building, immaculately polished wooden floors. Lecter was resting at a nimble wooden table, drawing the most detailed three-piece suit with a faint pinstripe pattern. The bell ringing on the door made him look up to the sight of a police officer. A slight tilt of his head before standing up to greet him.

‘Good morning Hannibal.’

‘Good morning Jack. Shall I get the maid to make you a warm drink?’

‘Won't be necessary. The Graham boys have been spotted already and for the sake of keeping your shop in one piece I thought I would come and inform you.’

A hint of a smile flicked Hannibal's blunt face. 

‘ I appreciate you letting me know.’

Lecter took a seat back at his desk to continue the work he had started with sunlight working its way through each window. 

‘But the Graham boy’s do not install the same fear inside me they seem to do the rest of these city folk. Let them come, let them steal, destroy, burn. I know how to deal with naughty boys.’

Jack chuckled slightly as he opened the door to the shop front.

‘Yes, you use their skin as leather. It never fails to make me laugh, your sense of humour.’

‘Of course.’

Hannibal looked up with a soft expression before another laugh left Jack as the door closed behind him. With such fine pressing of his pencil the hours totalled by until the maid carefully came downstairs.

‘Shall I leave it in the normal place, sir?’

‘Please do.’

‘Yes, sir.’

She walked to the shop front and rested the plate down on a neat stall just outside the door. A selection of meat and a slice or two of bread. Abigail never questioned what her master made her do especially as he paid better than any other maids job she had taken but leaving his lunch outside each evening sure was a peculiar sight. She walked away, back upstairs whilst Lecter observed the plate. People passing, businessman, women and their quaint umbrellas and flamboyant dresses, the poor but not the poor Lecter kept his eye out for. Finally, the eldest of the Graham boy’s appeared in the window of the store with a dirty, ripped shirt and hair that Lecter just wanted to cut off or at least brush. It was wild and curly. The boy appeared just long enough to receive a nodding of Lecters head before he took the food from the plate and vanished amongst the hustle of people. The townsfolk had always wondered why Lecters shop had never been stolen from, set on fire or had the cheeky tricks of the Graham boys but Lecter knew. He hoped one day the boy would venture inside but much like luring a scared dog you must make them trust you first.


	2. Chapter 2

The perfected sound of a virginal echoed through Lecter's home and around the shop front. He was masterful with delicate fingers playing each key, rolling slightly from side to side from the sound of what he had composed. A heavy knock on the door downstairs had pulled him from the moment. Hands stopped, music followed, a sigh escaping him.

‘Abigail.’

He called and heard the patter of quaint shoes along the wooden floor.

‘Yes, Sir?’

‘Can you not hear the door?’

‘No Sir, I’ll go check now sir.’

‘Thank you.’

He would return his cold gaze back towards the glorious musical instrument and begin playing once again. Being interrupted in the evenings was far from ideal. Lecter was a man of routine and did not enjoy those routines being broken. The young girl would soon return and stand, waiting until Lecter finished playing. He raised a pencil to the sheet of music before him to adjust a note before standing up, walking towards her.

‘Have you composed a new piece, sir?’

‘Almost.’

She showed him the two fine pieces of material in her hands, Lecter ran his fingers across the tanned skin. He harvested the means of the material himself and sent them to the local tanner. Lecter was not the man to stink out his own home with rotten flesh. His shop was much more presentable but the work was always appreciated. Though lecter did not use the leather for his own purposes. He was a man of business and money was coming in fast. 

‘You know what to do with it.’

He said, stroking her hand lightly before walking on past her.

‘Yes, sir I’ll take it to Mr Verger first thing in the morning.’

Not only did the Verger family own the local butchery but the shoe shop on the corner. What better than to send off your own finest skins. Lecter walked down the stairs, across his shop floor and out the doors. The sun was beginning to set behind the factory buildings in the distance as he pulled a smart silver case from his suit pocket, opening it to reveal a neat line of cigarettes taking one, lighting it and examining the outside of his shop. It was the cleanest building on the street. A cough came from the alley down the side of the otherwise quiet street, Lecter stepped over firmly and tilted his head towards the darkness. 

‘Do you often spend time down the side of my shop?’

Asked Lecter. Only a vague shadow of a smaller person was visible but he had a feeling it was the Graham boy. 

‘Often sir. You leave food in the evenings sometimes to, not an opportunity I want to miss.’  
Came the rough voice of the young man.  
‘He talks. All these months and finally I hear him talk. Why don’t you come out of the darkness boy? Let me see your face.’

Lecters cigarette burned as he took a deep drag and waited for the boy to slowly reveal himself into the light. Same torn, dirty shirt and oversized pants.

‘Do you have a name?’

‘William Sir. Everyone calls me Will.’

‘it’s pleasant to finally put a name to a face.’

‘The other town folk are scared of me.’

Lecter scoffed a slight laugh.

‘You’re a thief and your brother has a taste for fire. I’d say it’s been earned.’

‘Not you sir. You’re not scared.’

Lecter nodded slightly before taking a few steps towards his shop door.

‘Come inside Will.’

Lecter pushed the door open, the ringing of the bell made Will flinch slightly. An uncomfortable strained noise that echoed through his ears. The boy was hesitant, being confined behind a door that could easily be locked but he soon followed and wandered inside. Lecter was instant stiff at worn, muddy shoes staining his polished floor. An easy breath left from between his lips as Will looked around. 

‘Abigail.’

Called Lecter and waited for the patter of shoes to greet him. She froze at the sight of the tramp.

‘Sir, that is one of the Graham boys.’

‘I have eyes, Abigail.’

‘But sir-’

‘I’d like you to go home for the evening. Be in early tomorrow these floors need a good scrub.’

She eyed the boy for a moment before looking at Lecter. A nodded and curtsy as she forced a smile.

‘Yes sir, see you in the morning.’

‘Goodnight Abigail.’

She hurried past the boy. Lecter waited for the door to click closed.

‘Do you have parents, Will?’

He asked, motioning to be followed up the stairs. 

‘My father works at the docks. Doesn’t talk much about what he does sir.’

Lecter guided the boy to the tidy kitchen.

‘You have a small home.’

Said Will.

‘This is not my primary house. Though you’d be damned if I would inform one of the biggest thefts in the city of which of the bigger houses was my own.’ 

The room may have been small but the counters where of money, well kept with that. It was the melting ice that caught Will’s attention. As a plate of meats and cheese was soon thrust in front of him.

‘You will come to sit at the table like a normal boy.’

Lecter walked past him, through and past his desk, placing the plate down upon the table. It was a small but beautiful table. Will could only imagine if he was capable of carrying something so heavy how much he could get for it as he pulled out a chair, sitting down. Horsehide decorated the table with a collection of burning candles in the centre. It was artistic. Lecter would take a seat across from the boy and observe him eating.

‘Perhaps try breathing between mouthfuls.’

Said Lecter. It was an unpleasant sight.

‘What about your mother?’

‘You ask many questions.’

Said Will, forcing thick slices of meat into his mouth with satisfaction. Lecter would let the boy sit in silence before he looked up. Perhaps the silence was too much but he only looked away again.

‘She was murdered, Sir. My father thinks it was Jack The Ripper. Police never told us much. She was missing organs.’

The plate was cleared and Will let out a roar of a burp.

‘You’re quite the rude young man.’

Lecter's face held a subtle frown.

‘Excuse me, sir. You don’t get taught any manners on the streets.’

‘I suppose not. Do you read and write?’

‘No Sir, never went to school. I spend every night trying to catch the ripper.’

Lecter raised his chin a peculiar look of curiosity towards Will.

‘Are you drawn to catching criminals, Will?’

‘He interests me. What he does interests me.’

Lecter stood up to gather Will’s plate and return it to the kitchen. 

‘Every police officer must know to read and write. I can tutor you.’

‘Why would you do that sir?’

Will stood up once Lecter returned to the room.

‘A boy with ambition should not go to waste. If you learned to read and write it would benefit you maybe even get you into Scotland Yard.’

‘I’d be a peeler.’

It almost made Will smile.

‘You would be closer to catching the ripper.’

Lecter pointed towards the stairs as he adjusted his suit.

‘It is late. If you take up my offer I will be finished with work tomorrow around seven.’

Will nodded, following Lecter back downstairs.

‘But Sir, if the town realises you’re tutoring me, won’t they talk?’

‘The people here do little else Will.’

He held the door open and let the boy walk out into the darkness.

‘Goodnight Sir.’  
‘Goodnight Will.’

The door closed with the ringing of the gold bell.


End file.
